


Sliced Up

by Weird_Writer



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Gore, Inspired by Corpse Party, Other, Poetry-like elements, chainsaw, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: Naomi tries to escape Kizami, but at what cost?
Kudos: 1





	Sliced Up

In a haunted elementary school, the stakes are high… especially when the ghosts of little children are trying to kill me. Seiko and I have only been in here for a few hours, and we still can’t find an escape. The front doors are locked. The windows are glued shut. Some classroom doors won’t even budge. Unluckily for me, I fell wrong on my ankle and have be forced to hobble around. I don’t want to be here any longer than I must be… but like I get a say in that. The empty hallways creak and groan with every step. Seiko, being a wise person, choose to go to the restroom alone; however, that was a little over an hour ago. Now, I am forced to look around this stupid school for her by myself. I walk… or limp I should say…down the hall till a turn reveals a bizarre scene that even a place like a collapsing elementary school shouldn’t have. A rotting scent overwhelms my nose. My eyes barely can see the horror of sprayed and organs splattered across the wall in the dark. A thin, white spine lines down the center, driven into the dry wall from a hard impact… like the body was smashes into the wall at high speeds. Whoever… or whatever it was, it’s no longer recognizable in the blood sprayed splatter. “Seiko… Come on! I just want to go home!”, I scream into the darkness.  
The only reply is a steady creaking from the science lab. Really, Seiko? Hide’n’Seek? We are high schoolers trapped in an elementary school. That doesn’t mean we should act like elementary schoolers. Now is not the time to be doing this.  
I make my way over. Pushing the door open, I see lines of tables covered in outlets and gas pipes.   
“Seiko! Please don’t make me get on my knees and search for you!”  
A little giggle rings out from under one of the tables.  
“Seiko! This isn’t funny!”  
Silence falls upon the room. A gentle draft pushes the door closed. I begin to make my way out till I hear a deep voice whisper, “Please…don’t leave me here”.  
“Wh-who are you?”  
A large mass crawls out of the shadows. A boy. He seems… sad… and tortured. He chuckles to himself, “Sorry for scaring you, I… uh… haven’t seen anyone here in a while”.  
“Ah… it’s… okay. This whole place is so weird.”  
He slowly drags his feet towards me, nice and steady. “What did you do to your foot there?”  
“Oh, I… fell wrong”  
“I see. I’m sorry about that… but it doesn’t matter in the end”.  
He starts to get a little too close for comfort. “What do you mean?”, I split out in panic.  
He chuckles. “It’s… well… it’s either me or this school that kills you! You’ll die either way! In the end… everyone dies here. There is no escape!”.  
His eyes glint in his own blood lust. A sharp roar stirs from behind his back. Out pops a chainsaw, he takes his first swing at me.  
My hands shot up to defend myself.  
The roar muffles. Pain shoots through my fingertips as blood sprays out obscuring my vision.  
The chainsaw moves.  
He dives for my legs.  
I fall over. I try to catch myself, but my hands… my hands are bleeding stumps with cuts of broken bone and marrow leaking out. I have no grip. My body slides down on the tiles as my insides slip out… coating the tile in my slippery blood. What is happening? I scream in horror… in pain… in confusion.  
I can’t feel my legs. My hands are gone… well, not completely; I see my mangled fingered mass over in the distance laying next to a chair. But why is this happening?   
What did I ever do to him?  
His laughter roars like the chainsaw. It muffles again. I feel my stomach twisting and being spilled out by the heavy cut. He doesn’t stop. He keeps going. My warm tears run down my face, mixing with my salty blood on the floor.   
Where is Seiko? Seiko… Please help me.  
His laughter and the chainsaw’s laughter… becomes one in my ears. That’s all I can hear.  
Then silence falls. The roaring cooling down.  
“You sure you aren’t the reason why they say to never to stop a chainsaw with your hands? You pathetic idiot! You weren’t even that fun. You’ll die on blood lost here on this cold tile. I didn’t even get to enjoy your death. Man… you were too easy to kill. I’m surprised…”  
His words faded out my ears. I can’t make sense of it anymore. I could only feel the beat of my heart slowly leaving me. Badum badum badum badum… badum… badum… badum…

Badum

Badum


End file.
